I Would Say Cheese But I'm A Little Busy Right Now
by OutSwords
Summary: " I said shush, please Jean, you need to be quiet or we'll be found out." - Jean and Marco go out shopping, things get a little too heated in small spaces. - Rated M for sexual content, smut, Jean x Marco, Modern AU.


I hadn't really expected what happened to be perfectly honest.

It wasn't like I was looking for sex. I wasn't looking for any action at all really. And i t had been more of a surprise than I was used to, especially with Marco, who wasn't really one to be- how do I say it?- spontaneous. He tended to be one to wait until we were back at home, on the bed, after a small discussion in the car maybe or a quick make out session on the couch or something. So, if I were to say I had suspected what happened, well that would be a complete, utter fat lie.

We had just been shopping, so innocent I know, and really that was what it had been. The most innocent shopping trip that I think we had ever been on. Nothing kinky was bought, no sex shops entered, literally a McDonalds, a few clothes shops and quick match on the Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare set up they had in Game. B ut, somehow, Marco had managed to turn it dirty. Which, once again, to be honest, I had to congratulate him on. To go from holding hands to fucking straddling me in a fucking photo booth, it was quite a large leap, but definitely not one I was complaining about.

He had l eaded me to the unsuspecting booth , his hand still in mine and I thought nothing of the speed in which he dragged me in, though it should have really been the first alarm bell. I thought nothing of the way he pulled the curtain with such uncharacteristically either. No thought to any of it. Fuck, I hadn't even noticed the blatant and very prominent bulge in Marco's tight jeans.

Marco moved pretty fast, closing the curtain, making sure it was securely hiding everything that was going on behind it and that every person passing and hoping to use it would know that it was, for now and the considerable future, other wise enga ged .

" Wha -" I started, the confusion in my tone not exactly being hidden as Marco moved to slide down. The curtain having been drawn, this was really the first alarm bell for me. The fact that the money hadn't been inserted yet and he wasn't sitting next to me and telling me to pull stupid ass faces. No, he was fucking on his knees.

"Shush." Was his rely, my breath instantly hitching as he- on his knees- turned to gaze up at me with those gorgeous brown eyes of his, alive with arousal. Okay, I think I got the jist of what he was doing now, now that my next half cry of his name was cut off instantly when the palm of his hand was pressed into my crotch. Pushing me down onto the seat. Fuck- he ground it onto the clothed patch, spreading his own knees a little to fit properly into the small space of the photo booth as he used his other hand that wasn't working it's way round my crotch in small circles to spread my knees a little. A prompt to give him more room.

" I said shush, please Jean, you need to be quiet or we'll be found out." He purred, his voice just rolling and fucking causing the shiver to run up my spine. Causing my body to answer with a slight tingle in my groin. ' We'll be found out' .

Marco, you fucking kinky bastard.

"We need to be quiet,'' His purr continued , ''I need your dick."

My breath hitching once again, Marco rubbed a slightly wider radius of circle onto my crotch as I just took him in. Just watched him from above, greedily taking him in. How his hips jutted a little forward, clearly so horny that he was unable to stop them, his lips a little wet, his eyes transfixed on my rather quickly harden ing dick and- fuck- it was such a fucking turn on. To see him humping the air, searching for contact. It just caused the slight tent in my pants grew. My own cock straining to get out, which was enough to make a small groan escape my lips as his hand ground the zipper into me with a little less force than I would have done.

Just enough to make my desperation grow.

"Oh fuck- /Marco/." I managed, l et ting out a breathy moan, it was rather q uiet but I was still one to go go out of my way to make sure that it was audible to him as he leant his head down and pressed his lips against the zip of my pants . N uzzling his nose down into me , I lifted my hips a little for him, trying not to grind against his face - but fucking shit, do you know how hard it is not to? He was fucking gorgeous, looked it, and I was a cutely aware of what he was planning on doing now.

H e continued . E ven through my desperate whine for more friction from him , he continued to grind only his nose lightly into my crotch, not really offering my any other kind of relief and- to be honest - his nose was a million fucking times worse than the palm. He was so close with the nose, literally in ches away of where I wanted to be, and I got so much less friction with it. Nothing like the kind of feeling I wanted, it was far too annoyingly teasy for my liking. But I had to thank my stars as , as soon as I opened my mouth to say something, Marco's head slipped lower, surprisingly taking my fly zip between his teeth and pulled it down slowly with nothing more than his mouth to aid him, I fell still. Just holding my breath and hoping to God that if I moved, he wouldn't take it as a queue to stop.

Marco gave a smirk, looking up at me with what could only be describe as the most smug expression I have ever had the privilege of witnessing . Oh fuck him, fuck him with something hard and un-enjoyable because that expression, if I hadn't been sat down, would have made me weak at the knees.

He tugged down my zipper with his teeth, looking up at me all the while with those big- fucking gorgeous- brown eyes of his that just made my sexual frustration grown tenfold, and tilting his head as he moved a hand into my pants to touch me through the fabric of my boxer briefs. There we go, I though, down another layer, but as soon as the thought was there, he removed his hand. Strangely enough going straight to unbutton me and moved to pull out my dick in one clean sweep.

There was clearly no hanging around with Marco today. Not that I was complaining.

I looked down at him between my leg s . His expression just so deliciously flushed and gorgeous as fuck.

Marco , having slid his hand out of my pants, bringing my penis out with it , now looked down at me greed ily. Fuck- we were in a photo booth and Marco had my fucking cock in his hand. This was both very bad, if we we're caught, and such a huge turn on that I couldn't even explain. I just hoped the flushed cheeks of mine, the slightly labo red breaths and hard, already dripping cock really told him how fucking arousing I found this experience.

"You're fucking beautiful." Marco purred, my heart rate increasing ten fold literally just at the closeness of his mouth , watching him just cradle my dick . I could hear his breathing and his lips just brushing m y cock . Fuck, he was so warm. So close.

"Marco- we're in public-" I whined, just one last attempt at doing the right thing, but I was pretty much just far too gone now and instantly chocking on a noise as Marco's tongue glided over the head of my cock the wetness was- "Holy fuck." I moaned out, my back arching a little.

Crap, crap, crap. So fucking good- and h e didn't even tell me to be quiet again or anything, not h ing like that that I had expected from the normally sensibly and level headed Marco. H e didn't even say anything. He just slipped the head of my dick into his mouth, pausing for an agonizing second or two which just felt like fifty fucking years, before giving a suck that very much increased in intensity.

My back arched again as I tried to attempt to keep my gaze fixe d on at him, forcing myself to swallow the noise that threatened to escape yet again. I could just feel his tongue, lazily rolling over my slit, which just made the moan that was very much stuck in my throat attempt it's escape again.

"Marco." I hoarsely whispered, having to force myself quiet as the sound of a group of girls walked past right outside. Literal itches with the sound of their laughs and conversation about how they should go get a slushie or something, and it shamelessly turned me on more. Being so close to the rest of the mall. So close to the rest of the public, all those people were innocently unaware of us. The constant chatter that was really more like a buzzing in my ear right now, my heart beat drowning out most of that noise now. We were so close though, Marco's knees probably could be seen from the perfect distance and angle. Fuck- It just made my dick violently twitch in the hand Marco was trying to keep it still with, pulsing between his lips and pre-cum already leaking out the slit. But that, well that was being greedily lapped up by Marco, who's other hand had now moved to the top of my thigh, squeezing with warning.

"Shush." He whispered again , well I guess it was more of a purr. But a mother f ucking sexy purr, one that made my skin crawl with anticipation.

"Sorry." I mumbled, des perately trying to bit e my lip to once again hold back a ny of the small noises a s Marco' tongue was extended , slowly, so slowly, too fucking slowly . I waited with baited breath as I watched him, his head lowering- closer, fucking closer- he was- Oh God. I suddenly felt him. Felt his tongue gliding up my cock , tracing the veins that were literally pulsing in his hand . And holy fuck- it felt so good.

I arched. Yeah, I fucked arched , far more than last time, a perfectly formed shape and he hadn't even put it in his mouth fully, but fuck. I hadn't been expecting this, it was more surprise than I could handle, I couldn't help it, I had to swallow the moan. Just let my body melt at his touch and listen to my own breathing start increasing a little, into more of a pant, a desperate pant for more.

"You're so fucking gorgeous." Marco purred, paying more attention to the leaking head of my cock . Licking around it, slipping it into his mouth and giving a small suck once again, just swirling his tongue around it as he opened his mouth wider around it, his tongue still very much extended . I watched him in a we, a s he licked around it, making a full circular movement with his head, lowering himself manually down onto my length and fully took it in, his tongue managing to cover ever in ch in hot saliva while doing it. God- I forgot Marco had such a fucking talented tongue to be honest, and it was made even hotter by Marco always promising it was completely innoc ent , unintentional practice he had gotten before I had even met him.

Oh god, and I'd just like to say, that didn't help my struggles in keeping my voice quiet. Fuck, I was actually in him , h is hot, wet mouth, feeling his teeth grazing against my dick. Holy fucking shit. It felt so good. Marco's tongue glided down my cock, licking down me . I looked down at him, trying to soften my expression, but it didn't really work. How could I? He was literally on my dick, sucking the length so that his cheeks sucked in a little, humming down it deeply so the vibrations pretty much made me go almost crazy with pleasure. I felt my eyes flutter shut for a minute as he rolled his head down. Bobbing his head onto my dick. Balls deep in his mouth, down his throat so much so that I could feel the flutter of muscle as he tried to force back the gag reflex . And fuck, it felt fucking gorgeous. Like just perfect.

"Ma-" I attempted yet again, really needing him either to get off my dick and talk about something that will kill my boner in an instant or hurry the fuck up because I swear, people were getting dangerously close. Th e noise just kept getting caught in my throat and I was pretty much just bo rderline not being able to hold back the moan. I was , however, unable to stop my hips jerking, hitting his throat exactly where I wanted it to, to the part of his throat that actually made Marco give a small noise- half of discomfort as he swallowed the gag around my cock, and also pleasure. Marco's hand (though it did travel to my hip) didn't ad d any pressure , which surprised me a little. Marco was usually one to keep control of me during blow jobs, he didn't allow me to fuck his mouth too often, but right now, he showed little signs of stopping me

Fuck.

I lifted my arse off the plastic seat, my bare skin clinging to it but I was now pretty desperate to push up into him, the small noise from Marco just acting as a catalyst for my descent into whatever madness this classed as. They were really the only sounds in the e nclosed space, other than my desperate squeaks and pants a s my arse ho vered above the plastic seat , giving four or five small jerks up into the raven's mouth , thrusting quick and fast into his mouth and hitting the back of his throat each time.

Stopping at the sudden tightening of Marco's hand on my hip, I cracked open an eye that I now realized had rolled closed at the feeling, I looked down, watching as Marco gave a slurp, pulling my dick out his mouth. He dragged his tongue up my shaft, from my balls to the head. Just licking it for a few moments as he caught his breath again , lapping the pre - cum up greedily . He panted quietly for a moment, spreading his legs a little as I watched him lower a sneaky hand to palm his own er ection, rubbing himself through his pants. I watched in awe, coming down a little from the high I was quickly approaching in this situation- I never knew being trapped in a tiny photo booth with the entire universe just inches away from pulling back a curtain to be so fucking hot. But it totally was. The whole idea that Marco's knees were probably visible even though- luckily- it was one of those curtains that went down pretty much all the way to the ground. But still. There was a chance we could be found out, and it made my hard on twitch ex citedly .

Marco took a few moments break, spending the time just licking round it and sucking at the head as he pleased himself and I quickly whimpered begs to him, before he brought up his hand to wrap around my dick.

"No- no, Marco, use your mouth." I moaned, m y hips twitching with the effort of not pushing it back into his mouth manually. All flushed and breathing heavily himself, wet lips, and pure beauty. I wanted to be in him, have him licking the tip of my dick to make sure to not waste any precum again.

"Patience babe ." He purred, kissing the tip before going down my shaft, peppering kisses down it before-

I felt his mouth around my balls, suddenly rolling on into mouth. His tongue swirling around as he took it in his mouth, giving it a gentle suck.

" Fuck,'' I started again, a full body shiver running up me. ''Wait- No- Marco-" I whined, biting into my lip as another group laughing so fucking close .

''What was that, dear?'' Marco teased, moving to gently wrap his hand round my dick once again, removing his head from my balls as he started his slow - agoni z ingly slow - pumping of my dick.

"Oh God- please- don't, not so slow. " I mewls , my hips once again lifting off the seat to thrust up into his hand and cursed a little too loud when Marco instantly took his hand back , his smug smirk now grating on every nerve.

" Oi ," he raised an eyebrow at my tiny whimper, "No jacking off in my hand." He stated, deliciously sexually. Teasing me with every element of his body and he fucking knew it. He knew how to play me, it pissed me off so much, but more than anything, it turned me the fuck on.

"I'm sorry." I attempted. C hewing my lip , I tried in some mild attempt to force my hips down in some vague thought that this way might be the way he was looking for. For me to play along with his dominate side this time, to apologies and play how he wanted it. I just wanted his hand back on my dick- his mouth- to be honest, I would settle for any kind of friction right now, but I was pretty convinced Marco held some kind of desperation kink or something. He seemed to get off on my squirming around begging to be allowed to fuck him. ''I'm really sorry, Marco,'' I tried again, my dick twitching again which certainly got his attention along with a small whimper from my own mouth. ''I'm close- Marco, please let me cum.'' I begged, shivering as the raven blew out a small breath through pursed lips, sending the cold air onto my dick where it met with wet and set off another noise from inside me.

"I want you to fuck my mouth." Marco stated suddenly, his eyes moving from my dick to look up at me, dead in the eyes but that look of smug ness just lacing the entire expression.

" Wha -"

"Fuck it." He repeated, both hands moved to squeeze my hips, holding them for a moment just hard enough to get my heart beating a little faster. Even though it was already attempting its escape from my chest, I could feel it, beating through my ears, in my chest, pumping through my dick. I could feel it rushing all over me.

Marco lowered his head slowly down onto me, once again opening his mouth wide to take in my entire dick, and with one quick bob I was balls deep in my fucking gorgeous freckled boyfriend.

He let go of my hips slowly, his head still and his eyes tilting to look up at me expectantly. Just waiting like a fucking dog-

I moaned at it, not even caring about the sound of someone passing again, I want them to hear. I wanted them to know that my perfect, freckled boyfriend had his mouth on my cock and was sucking it.

I lowered my hips again, pausing for a minute as I waited for him to pull back up a little before rolled my hips up, giving a loud gasp of 'fuck', which I quickly tried to muffle by clasping a hand over my mouth. Oh God- it felt so good. My hips didn't stop after that, just rocking up into his mouth as Marco forced his jaw to slacken. I hit the back of his throat each time, his muscles convulsing wonderfully around my length and it was getting almost too much for me.

The air between us was becoming hotter and hotter, my pants and small grunts as I forced any kind of noise to not be too loud, as I just rocked up into my partners hot, wet mouth. And Marco just let me. He didn't move his hands up to meet my hips, didn't pull back from my impending thrust, he just opened his mouth and let me take him as he palmed his own er ection. I could see his hips occas ionally jittering forward, fucking the air or sear ching for something to grind against. It was like the biggest turn on, just to watch him become as desperate for me as I was for him, that his own hand wasn't good enough, I wanted to touch him. Take him. But I didn't want this to stop long enough for that to happen. I was close, so fucking close that I could feel the warmth pooling in my groin, the tell-tale twitches of my dick and the pre-cum that was leaking steadily into Marco's mouth.

This was getting far too much.

I went at it fast, my body trembling and to be perfectly honest, I didn't even know if I was making any noise at this point but by the feeling of Marco's hand instantly coming up to my shirt ant pawing at my chest I do believe it was a 'shut the fuck up, Jean' that he was trying to communicate to me. He didn't pull his head back and my hips wouldn't- couldn't - stop right now. It just continued thrusting in and out of his mouth, my hips getting faster before-

''Fuck! Marco- I'm gonna cu- '' I couldn't stop it, I actually couldn't hold it back and was instantly giving a half pained groan as Marco literally dug his nails into my skin, but to be honest, it just added to the pleasure. The stars I was seeing and the white, hot streams of cum that I could feel suddenly filling Marco's mouth. Another half gag from the raven as he swallowed string after string of cum, and I just sat there, my back perfectly arched, hips off the seat and letting the last (louder) moan titter out into just me panting again.

'' Fuck.'' I said, my voice now breathless and barely above a whisper as I felt Marco pull back. Panting slightly, he wiped his mouth, licking any excess cum off my dick before moving to tuck me back into my pants.

''I said be quiet.'' He stated, rolling his eyes at me but his expression not angry in the slightest, nor any seemed to be added through his voice as he moved to push me to the side a little. Prompting me to shuffle along, which I did, quiet happily welcoming him up onto the plastic chair.

''Yeah,'' I mumbled, cracking open an eye slowly. Still coming down from the after math of the orgasm. ''Sorry about that.'' I smirked, slipping down so that my head lay gently on his shoulder and let out a small breath.

''You will be.'' He said softly, kissing the top of my head. ''God damn it, I wanted a photo of your orgasm face though.'' Marco admitted, laughing lightly as I cracked open an eye to look at him.

''Is that really the only reason why you choose here?'' I asked, a smirk slowly appearing on my face.

''Yeah,'' He chuckled, ''Though I didn't get much chance to set the place up for it.'' Marco shrugged, moving to wrap an arm around me for a moment as I just relaxed. My heart slowly getting back to it's normal pace, but it was taking a little while. After that sudden spring of sexual activity, I believed I deserved at least a short time to recover.

''Aw, I'm sorry.'' I told him, leaning up to kiss his cheek (purposefully missing his mouth, as though I wasn't as bad as the clean-freak Jaeger's boyfriend, I didn't really want to kiss where my own cum had just been.) ''I'll make it up to you when we get home, yeah?'' I suggested quietly, snaking my hand down slowly, feeling along to his crotch and gave his clothed dick a squeeze.

I couldn't help the small shiver of anticipation at the small sound I got in return for that action.

''Yeah.'' Marco agreed. ''I'd like that.''


End file.
